Un largo sueño
by SaLi WeAsLeY
Summary: Hermione bebe una posición y... ¡leánlo! R&H...
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no son míos, son de nuestra tía Rowling, bla, bla, bla... no me demanden por que no tengo plata XDDD**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Era una mañana terrible en Hogwarts, como la de todos los martes para Gryffindor, que comenzaban con clase doble de pociones junto con Slytherin. Después del desayuno, Harry, Ron y Hermione llegaron puntuales a las mazmorras. Pasados unos minutos, Snape entro en el aula azotando la puerta, camino hacia el frente de la clase con paso acelerado y se volvió bruscamente.

- ¡10 puntos menos para Gryffindor! – exclamó con voz golpeada.

Se escucharon susurros de desaprobación entre los alumnos de la casa, mientras los Slytherin tenían una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

- ¿Podemos saber por qué? – soltó Hermione indignada al igual que sus demás compañeros de casa levantando la mano - Eso es injusto - apunto la chica con la mirada furiosa sobre Snape y poniéndose de pie - Aún no ha comenzado la clase y ¿le resta puntos a Gryffindor?

Snape tercio una mueca que era lo que más se asemejaba a una sonrisa desde que entro al aula.

- Otros 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por contradecirme – le espetó a la chica obligándole a callar - Bueno... - continuó Snape mirando a los alumnos e ignorando a Hermione – en la clase pasada les dicte sobre la poción para dormir, así que hoy comenzaremos con su elaboración. – se giró y agitó su varita frente a la pizarra - Las instrucciones están ahí. ¡Comiencen!

- ¿Qué demonios le sucede hoy a Snape? – añadió Ron en un susurro para que solo su amigo, Harry Potter, lo escuchara.

- No lo se, pero espero que ya no nos reste puntos.

Los Gryffindor, aun enfadados, comenzaron a trabajar en su poción, al igual que los de Slytherine.

- No Neville, - se escuchaba decir a Hermione por lo bajo en su afán de que el chico realizara bien la poción - debe ser sangre de salamandra no pus de murciélago.

Ocasionalmente Snape se paseaba entre los alumnos para ver sus avances... o mejor dicho "errores". Aunque, daba la impresión de que observaba con mas afán la poción de Hermione. La chica le había levantado la voz y había objetado por la resta de puntos para Gryffindor, y eso era algo que a Snape le enfadaba mucho, sobre todo por que a pesar de ser una Gryffindor, era amiga de Harry Potter. Tenía razones para haberle restado puntos a su casa. Razones que no iba a discutir con una Gryffindor sangre sucia. Como era de suponerse no había encontrado ninguna falla en la poción de ella, estaba de un color escarlata brillante, tal como lo decía la pizarra. A diferencia de otras que tenían colores como verde, morado y hasta negro.

- Bien, tiempo suficiente, guarden sus pociones en una botella, etiquétenla con su nombre y colóquenla sobre mi escritorio – anunció Snape pasados 20 minutos.

Los alumnos así lo hicieron y rápidamente el escritorio de Snape se llenaba de botellas que llevaban los alumnos.

- Ahora... - dijo a la clase nuevamente - para conocer sus efectos... probaremos una de estas pociones... ¿Algún voluntario?

Nadie levantó la mano. Ninguno de los alumnos quería servir de conejillo de indias.

- Usted... - le dijo Snape a Hermione, tomando una de las botellas, que previamente había observado y no tenía el color debido - Beba... tres tragos bastaran – y colocó la botella elegida en la mesa de la chica. Ella tomo la botella y trato de observar tras el color oscuro del frasco si la poción que contenía estaba bien hecha.

- Preferiría beber mi poción para mostrar que esta bien hecha – añadió Hermione muy seria. Ese no era su frasco, el de ella era transparente y se notaba perfectamente el color escarlata adecuado que debía tener la poción. Iba a revisar el nombre del alumno que tenía el frasco, cuando Snape la interrumpió mostrando un peculiar brillo en los ojos.

- No necesariamente tiene que ser la suya ¡Beba! – exclamó Snape con una malévola sonrisa. Sabía perfectamente que la poción estaba mal hecha, pero... no iba a producirle a Hermione mas que un simple dolor de estómago, o a lo mucho que se todo su cuerpo se llenara de protuberancias negras. Nada sin importancia. Snape quería desquitarse la manera en que Hermione le había contestado por haberle restado puntos a su casa. Nadie la hacia eso a Severus Snape y peor una Gryffindor.

- ¿A caso tiene miedo señorita Granger? – preguntó el profesor de pociones con malicia.

- No pero...

- Sólo es una poción para dormir – agregó Snape con sonriendo de medio lado.

-Pero...

-¡Vaya! siempre creí que en Gryffindor seleccionaban a los valientes... pero creo que con usted se equivocó ­¿Miedo a un sencilla poción? ¡Cinco puntos menos para... – Hermione lo interrumpió bruscamente.

- Probaré la poción... – contestó la chica dedicándole una mirada retadora al profesor, pero sintiendo un enorme miedo.

Le quitó el corcho a la botella, la puso en su boca, cerró los ojos con fuerza y con rapidez inclino la botella sobre sus labios, permitiendo que el liquido pasara por su garganta. Dio los tres tragos que había señalado Snape, esperaron unos momentos, pero nada sucedió.

- No funciona... veamos quien es el inepto que preparo mal la poción... – Snape tomo el frasco y leyó "Ronald Weasley" - ¡Vaya! Como esta botella le pertenece a un Gryffindor, tendré que restarle puntos a su casa por elaborar mal una po... – Snape fue interrumpido por un fuerte ruido. Hermione acababa de caer al suelo aparentemente dormida.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hermione comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos. La luz del sol entraba por una amplia ventana con cortinas amarillas frente a ella. Era una habitación que no reconocía. No era la enfermería y mucho menos su habitación en Gryffindor. Las paredes eran blancas y había un par de cuadros colgados. Lo único cómodo, era la cama en donde estaba... ¡¿CAMA! Estaba en... una... ¡¿CAMA!

Sentió un frío recorriéndole el cuerpo y notó que no eran precisamente los nervios. Se sintió... sin ropa. Al moverse un poco sintió que algo le rodeaba la cintura. Aterrada, miro con cuidado debajo de las sábanas. Hermione había abierto los ojos como platos... estaba... estaba... ¡¡DESNUDA! Tan grande fue su impresión que intentó gritar, pero no le salía la voz. Un brazo aparentemente de hombre era lo que le envolvía la cintura.

Tomo valor y comenzó a girar su cabeza muy despacio, tenía demasiado miedo. Cuando logró girar su cabeza se encontró con un rostro familiar, muy parecido al de... ¡¿RON! ¡¿SU AMIGO RON WEASLEY! La situación se ponía cada vez más extraña. Ella estaba... desnuda... en una cama... en un cuarto que JAMAS había visto en su vida... y rodeada por el brazo de ¡¿RON!

Pero aquel Ron no era igual al que ella conocía... lo contempló por unos momentos con la respiración agitada y con los nervios alterados. Este Ron se notaba más... ¿Adulto, si, esa era la palabra. Aunque aquel cabello pelirrojo y esas pecas seguían estando en el mismo sitio. En ese momento Ron "adulto", comenzó a moverse muy despacio. Se estaba despertando. Comenzó a bostezar mientras abría los ojos lentamente.

- Buenos días cariño – saludo Ron aún somnoliento, y acercándose lentamente a Hermione para... darle... ¡¡UN BESO!

La chica estaba totalmente petrificada y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. El chico junto sus labios con los de Hermione, dejándola aun mas absorta. Todo esto parecía un... sueño. ¡Claro que tenía que ser un sueño! Un extraño sueño.

- ¡¿Ron! - dijo mirándolo confundida una vez que el pelirrojo se separo de ella. Ron la miro extrañado pero divertido

- Que yo recuerde... ese es el nombre que me puso mi mamá, Hermione - respondió sonriendo.

Hermione no sabía que hacer. Ron siguió dando pequeños y tiernos besos en el cuello de ella. Noto que el torso de él estaba desnudo y se preguntó si... él... al igual que ella estaba...

- Prometiste... que hoy... nos bañaríamos juntos - dijo Ron a Hermione entre beso y beso.

Si hasta unos momentos Hermione creía que estaba soñando, ahora juraría que estaba completamente drogada. ¡¡¿¿BAÑARSE... CON RON! ¡¡¿¿DESNUDOS! ¡¡¿¿JUNTOS!

Ron se separo de ella para mirarla menos somnoliento que antes. Noto que Hermione lo miraba aun con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Te sucede algo? – preguntó algo confundido, pero fue interrumpido por unos golpeteos en la puerta -. Parece que se levanto temprano hoy - comentó Ron levantándose de la cama, momento en el que Hermione pudo comprobar sus suposiciones de si Ron también estaba desnudo.

Escandalizada y con los ojos más abiertos que nunca, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para girar su mirada a otro lado antes de que Ron se hubiera puesto un bóxer a cuadros que quien sabe de donde sacó. Volteo hacia ella y notó que Hermione además de estar sumamente admirada, estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas y con la boca medio abierta. Sonrió extrañado ante la reacción de la chica.

- Con esa cara, cualquiera diría que nunca me habías visto desnudo - le dijo pronunciando más su sonrisa y levantándose para dirigirse a la puerta – ponte ropa cariño, no querrás que tu hija nos vea así.

¡¿HIJA! Ron... acababa... de decir... ¿HIJA?

Cuando Ron abrió la puerta, Hermione logro ver a una niña pequeña, de unos 4 años, pelirroja y de cabellos... enmarañados.

- ¡Papi! - le grito con entusiasmo al pelirrojo estirándole los brazos.

- ¡Buenos días pequeña! - le respondió alegre mientras la cargaba y llevaba fuera de la habitación.

"_¡Qué demonios es todo esto!... ¿Ron... y yo... desnudos... en una cama? No, no... ¡Tranquila Hermione! Esto tiene que ser un sueño..."_

Cerro los ojos fuertemente y se agarro la cabeza, tratando de despertar de lo que ella creía que era un sueño, pero cuando los volvió a abrir, se encontró en el mismo lugar.

"_¡No es un sueño!... Pero como... a ver... haz memoria Hermione... lo último que recuerdo es que... estaba... en clase de... Snape... y... preparamos la poción para dormir... luego hizo que probara una de las pociones que elaboraron los demás... y..."_

Hermione lo pensó detenidamente. Al parecer había bebido una poción mal hecha. Pero entonces... ¿todo eso era un sueño? ¿Una alucinación tal vez? ¿Un efecto secundario de la poción?

Hermione aun sin entender absolutamente nada, se levantó cubriéndose con la sabana con la que estaba cobijada.

"_Será mejor que me vista... No quiero que Ron me vea desnuda como yo lo vi a..."_

Hermione se sonrojó. Había recordado que hacia pocos minutos, ella había visto desnudo a su amigo. Y la verdad es que no tenía un mal cuerpo.

Ron entro nuevamente en la habitación, pero sin la niña.

- Bueno... no podremos bañarnos juntos hoy – exclamó resignado recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

Hermione lo miro aun asustada sin ser capaz de responderle algo

- Alguien tendrá que hacer el desayuno - dijo sonriendo – y sabes que los sábados te toca a ti – añadió cercándose a ella. Al quedar al frente suyo, Hermione retrocedió dos pasos hasta chocar con la pared, sin dejar de mirarlo confundida. Ron la abrazo por la cintura dándole otro tierno beso en los labios - Me voy a bañar yo primero entonces – agregó con una sonrisa y dirigiéndose a la puerta de baño - por cierto... - le dijo antes de cruzar el marco de la puerta - Te ves muy linda con la sabana envuelta - le guiñó un ojo en una forma coqueta y se marcho.

Hermione estaba bloqueada, mirando fijamente la puerta sin parpadear. Todo era demasiado extraño. A pesar de ser un sueño todo era tan... real. Tenía que averiguar cual era el ingrediente mal en la poción para encontrar un antídoto o algo que la hiciera salir de ese extraño sueño. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, aún envuelta en la sabana y comenzó a pensar en cuales pociones causaban serias alucinaciones.

Al cabo de unos minutos Ron salió del baño caminando rápidamente hacia el armario y con solo una toalla cubriéndole la cintura. Al percatarse de la presencia de Hermione la miro extrañado.

- ¿Por qué no te has vestido? - pregunto - ¿Piensas servir el desayuno así?... A mi no me importaría... pero los niños... - exclamó soltando una corta risa mientras se volvía de nuevo al armario para hurgar en uno de los cajones

- Eh... - balbuceó Hermione - ¿Donde?... ¿Dónde esta... la ropa? - preguntó sintiendo como la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas por la vista que tenía ante ella.

- ¿A que te refieres? - preguntó confundido - A ver - dijo, abriendo uno de los cajones del armario - Aquí esta toda tu ropa... – añadió sacando una blusa del cajón para mostrarle lo que decía - ¿Buscas alguna en especial que no encuentras?

- Eh... no... esa era la que buscaba... Gracias.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hermione estaba recostada en la mesa de un pupitre aún con los ojos cerrados. Se suponía que el efecto de la poción para dormir solo duraba unos 20 minutos, y ella llevaba todo lo que restaba de la clase... inconsciente.

- Ron... – le llamó Harry con cierta preocupación en su voz - ¿No te parece que ya es tiempo de que Hermione despierte? Esta a punto de terminar la clase y ella sigue dormida.

- Si, algo anda mal...

Harry y Ron se levantaron de sus asientos y se acercaron hasta el pupitre que Hermione compartía con Neville. Por suerte, Snape estaba tan entretenido poniéndole "cero" a todas las pociones de Gryffindor que no se percato de que los dos chicos habían abandonado sus asientos. Neville parecía darle palmaditas en el rostro a Hermione para que despertara pero esta no respondía.

- Oigan, yo creo que Hermione tendría que haber despertado – susurró Neville por lo bajo cuando se acercaron los dos muchachos.

- Snape tiene que hacer algo – añadió Ron mirando a Hermione y dándole él también unos pequeños golpes en la mejilla.

- ¿Levantado de tu asiento Potter? – murmuró Draco Malfoy en voz alta para que Snape escuchara - ¿Acaso no han restado ya bastantes puntos a tu casa?

- Señor Potter – dijo Snape poniéndose de pie y caminando a zancadas hacia los tres chicos – regrese a su asiento inmediatamente si no quiere que...

- Profesor – interrumpió Harry y Snape lanzó chispas por los ojos – la clase está a punto de terminar y Hermione aún no despierta.

El profesor de pociones frunció el entrecejo y se acercó a observar a Hermione.

- Si lo que te preocupaba saber es que si está viva Potter, te aseguro que si lo está, ahora si... – añadió Snape con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿No entiende que Hermione debió haber despertado hace veinte minutos y no lo ha hecho? – espetó Ron enfadado.

Snape lo observó con furia. Volvió a ver a Hermione por unos momentos y luego...

- Síganme hasta la enfermería y traigan esa maldita poción que bebió – y dicho esto, el profesor giró sobre sus talones y salió fuera del aula.

Ron, quien era el más cercano a Hermione, la tomo en brazos, y seguido de Harry, caminaron hasta la enfermería.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hermione salía de la habitación con unos jeans y una blusa celeste que encontró en los cajones que Ron le señaló.

- ¡Mami! – exclamó la misma niña pequeña que antes había cargado Ron. Llevaba un camisón de dormir de color rosado. Llegó corriendo hacia Hermione estirándole los brazos. Ella no estaba segura de que significaba eso, así que se limitó a darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza y siguió caminando.

- ¿Vas a hacer waffles hoy mami? – preguntó la pequeña caminando a la par de Hermione.

- Yo no... puedo cocinar – contestó Hermione examinando la casa de pies a cabeza.

No solo la habitación en la que se encontraba era blanca. Toda la casa tenía ese color. Llegó hasta la sala. Era un cuarto sumamente amplio, con sillones de color beige, una televisión bastante grande, y una librera atiborrada de libros. Las cortinas de la ventana que daba hacia la calle eran del mismo amarillo que de la habitación donde había despertado. A decir verdad, era una casa bastante cálida. Siguió caminando y llegó hasta la cocina. Estaba impecable. Tenía una puerta corrediza de vidrio que daba hacia un patio bastante grande. Había un comedor para cuatro personas y ¿una silla para bebe? Quizás la tenían de recuerdo, ya que la niña ya estaba lo suficientemente grande como para ocupar una silla de bebe. Tenían cocina, microondas, refrigeradora, horno, todo lo que hay en una cocina muggle. Revisando la alacena encontró muchos cereales y al observar el refrigerador se topo con mucha fruta. Relativamente solo comida sana. Exactamente lo que ella solía comer en casa de sus padres. Hermione volvió su mirada hacia un lado y se encontró con la niña.

- ¿Te pasa algo mami? – preguntó la nena confundida.

- No... eh... cariño... - dijo después de pensar en como debía llamar a la pequeña – no me pasa nada – Hermione la observó. Además de poseer el cabello enmarañado, también tenía unos hermosos ojos azules iguales a los de... Ron y... era muy parecida a ella cuando pequeña.

- Aquí están los waffles – añadió la niña con una sonrisa abriendo una de las puertas de la alacena de abajo y sacando una caja que decía "waffles" – iré a ver si mi papy ya despertó a Andy – y entregándole la caja a Hermione, echó a correr.

"_¿Andy?... Quizás tengan un perro..."_

Salió al patio y el día estaba soleado. Hacía buen clima. Había muchos árboles, matas con flores y una pequeña bodega en una esquina.

- ¿Te pasa algo Hermione? – Ron estaba en el marco de la puerta que daba al patio sosteniendo un... ¿bebe?

La chica se quedó estática por unos momentos.

- No... bueno... si... me... me duele la cabeza – añadió nerviosa. ¿Ese niño era... hijo... también de ella? El bebe no tenía más de un año y vestía un pijama celeste mientras se chupaba el dedo.

Ron caminó hasta ella, y pronto apareció la niña que venía corriendo.

- Mi mami va a hacer waffles hoy papi – dijo la niña tomando de la mano a Hermione y llevándola hacia la casa.

- No Dasha, tu mami se siente mal hoy - ¿Dasha? ¿La niña se llamaba Dasha? – tu y yo prepararemos cereal para desayunar ¿esta bien?

- Si papi – contestó la niña contenta y corriendo hacia la casa.

- Deberías de irte a dormir Hermione – añadió Ron dándole un beso en los labios – solo antes ¿podrías darle de comer a Andy?

¿Ella alimentar un bebe? ¿Ron se refería a...?

- Solo espera a que prepare el biberón y luego se lo das ¿si? – Hermione sintió un alivio enorme. Pensó que Ron se había referido a otra "clase" de alimentación.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Al llegar a la enfermería, Ron buscó la camilla más cercana para colocar a Hermione, mientras Snape y Harry miraban por aquí y por allá, buscando a madame Pomfrey.

- ¿Pasa algo profesor Snape? – preguntó la mujer asustada saliendo de su despacho.

- Si madame Pomfrey, la señorita Granger tomo una posición para dormir mal hecha – añadió lo mas tranquilo posible. No le remordía habérsela dado pero...

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó madame Pomfrey confundida - ¿Una poción mal hecha?

- Si madame Pomfrey, debía de haber despertado veinte minutos después de haberla bebido pero... – continuó Harry.

- ¿Dónde está la poción? - añadió madame Pomfrey interrumpiendo a Harry.

- Potter, déle la poción – ordeno Snape a Harry, quien era el que llevaba el frasco.

Madame Pomfrey leyó el nombre que traía el frasco.

- ¿Weasley? – exclamó madame Pomfrey observando a Ron con el ceño fruncido - ¿Es tuya esta poción?

- ¡¿Qué! – preguntó Ron asombrado y nervioso.

- En el frasco esta tu nombre niño – contestó madame Pomfrey alzando una ceja - ¿usted sabía que la poción estaba mal hecha? – añadió dirigiéndose a Snape.

- Todas las pociones tienen que estar bien elaboradas – agregó sonando ofendido y viendo a Ron – para eso pongo las instrucciones bien escritas en la pizarra. Que el señor Weasley, a quien le restaré puntos, sea un total inepto es algo que no está en mis alcances.

Ron solo apretó los puños. Estaba demasiado preocupado por Hermione para ponerse a pelar con Snape. Era su culpa que ella estuviera así.

- A un lado – exclamó la enfermera casi con enojo a Ron – No puedo creer que pasen esta clase de cosas aquí... – murmuraba para si misma.

- Su pulso es correcto - dijo madame Pomfrey tomando con la punta de dos de sus dedos la muñeca de Hermione y examinando su reloj en el otro brazo.

- ¿Por qué no despierta entonces? – preguntó Harry a la enfermera.

- Déjenme revisar esta poción – añadió madame Pomfrey encaminándose a su despacho – venga conmigo profesor Snape.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hermione había regresado a la habitación donde despertó. Había arreglado las sábanas y abierto las ventanas para que el sol y el aire entraran.

"_¿Dónde estaré?" _– se preguntó observando por la ventana. Era una calle muy tranquila. Tenían un patio delantero lleno de flores y un automóvil color azul estaba estacionado en frente. Absolutamente nada era familiar para ella.

- Hermione – la llamó Ron desde la puerta de la habitación – ya está listo el biberón.

Hermione asintió y camino con Ron hacia la habitación de al lado. Las paredes eran celestes y tenían dibujadas unas estrellas amarillas y una media luna. Había un armario, un cambia pañales, una mecedora, y cerca de la ventana se encontraba la cuna con una mesita de noche. El bebe estaba recostado chupándose el dedo. Ron con cuidado lo levantó y se lo ofreció a Hermione. La chica no sabía que hacer. Se quedó estática observando a Ron.

- ¿Quieres sentarte en la mecedora? – preguntó confundido por la actitud de la chica.

Hermione asintió y se sentó. Luego Ron le colocó al bebe sobre las piernas, y ella con uno de sus brazos le sostuvo la cabeza.

- ¿Y ahora? – preguntó nerviosa. Ron se asombró y levantó una ceja.

- Tomas el biberón – le tomó la mano que tenía libre a la chica y le puso el biberón – y se lo acercas a la boca – guiándole la mano llevó el biberón lentamente hacia la boca del pequeño y este comenzó a degustar su desayuno.

Hermione sentía su respiración agitada. Nunca en su vida había alimentado un bebe. Y más aún, un niño que supuestamente era su hijo. Suyo y de... Ron. Volvió su mirada hacia él y le sonrió nerviosamente.

- ¿Hermione? – preguntó Ron observando los ojos de ella - ¿Te pasa algo?

La chica sintió que sus mejillas subían de color. Era como si los ojos de Ron quisieran traspasarla y saber en que pensaba. Y eso la puso muy nerviosa.

- No, no... es que... el dolor de cabeza... es muy fuerte... es todo... cariño – y diciendo esto último se sonrojo de sobre manera. Se había decidido a seguirle la corriente al sueño. Por lo menos a lo que pudiera.

- Esta bien – agregó Ron no muy convencido – iré a desayunar con Dasha. ¿Te traigo el desayuno después acá?

- No – repuso Hermione – así estoy bien.

Salió de la habitación y Hermione quedo sola con... su hijo. El bebe era precioso. Tenía los ojos castaños, iguales a los de ella, pero su cabello era pelirrojo como el de la niña. Con una de sus manos, el bebe, comenzó a jugar con el cabello de ella. Hermione sintió un nudo en su estómago. Estaba sintiendo una ternura extraña hacia el pequeño. Aunque tenía el biberón en su boca, Hermione notó perfectamente que el nene le sonreía. Ella nerviosa, le sonrió y le comenzó a tocar la nariz. El bebe soltó el cabello de Hermione, y tomó el dedo que molestaba su nariz. El corazón de la chica dio un salto. Era tierno ver como en una mano tan pequeñita, cupiera uno de sus dedos. Hermione bajó su rostro, y depositó un beso en la frente del bebe.

- ¿Me das un beso a mi también mami? – preguntó una vocecita desde la puerta. Al parecer la pequeña... Dasha, había terminado su desayuno.

- Claro – aceptó Hermione con una sonrisa, y la pequeña se acercó hasta ella. Bajó el rostro a la altura de la nena, y le dio un beso en la frente también.

- Me iré a cambiar mami para que vayamos donde la abuela Molly – y con una sonrisa la niña salió de la habitación.

¿Abuela Molly? ¿Irían a la madriguera? Hermione se sintió aun más nerviosa. Iba a ver a los padres de Ron... a sus... suegros. Volvió su vista hacia el bebe y noto que el biberón ya se había terminado. Sacó con cuidado el biberón de la boca del pequeño y lo colocó sobre la mesita de noche. El bebe dio un bostezo.

- ¿Tienes sueño? – preguntó Hermione con ternura al bebe.

- Siempre le da sueño después de comer – dijo Ron entrando a la habitación y haciendo que Hermione se sobresaltara – deja lo cambio mientras tu te vas a bañar ¿si?

Mientras le daba a Ron el bebe lo sintió tan cerca de ella que... impulsivamente acerco su rostro al de él y beso sus labios con un suave roce. Se separó rápidamente asustada por su actitud y se sonrojo.

- Te quiero – le susurró Ron, depositando ahora él, un beso en los labios de ella.

Hermione le sonrió y salió de la habitación. Entró a la habitación de al lado y se detuvo en el marco de la puerta. _"Tengo que salir de este sueño. Estoy haciendo cosas que..."_

Sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió al cuarto donde Ron entró a bañarse. El baño estaba bastante limpio. Había un lavamanos, una cortina que escondía la tina, dos toallas colgadas y el respectivo retrete. Con el nerviosismo recorriéndole el cuerpo se comenzó a desvestir. _"Que no entre Ron por favor, que no entre Ron..."_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Madame Pomfrey salió de su despacho junto con Snape. Los dos traían un rostro serio.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Harry con preocupación.

- Creemos saber que poción fue la que bebió la señorita Granger – contestó madame Pomfrey serenamente – sin embargo profesor Snape, insisto en que venga el profesor Dumbledore.

- No hay necesidad de molestar al señor director para esto – agregó Snape frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Potter, ve a llamar al director – indicó madame Pomfrey con firmeza.

Harry salió de la enfermería, mientras Snape le dedicaba miradas de odio a la enfermera de Hogwarts. Ron, sintiendo un enorme nudo de culpa, se acerco hasta Hermione y le tomó la mano.

- Lo siento – le susurro a la chica.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Después de entrar a la tina y tomar un relajado baño con agua caliente, Hermione se cubrió con una de las toallas que guindaban de un extremo. A pesar de querer salir urgentemente de ese extraño sueño, mientras tomaba su baño, decidió no pensar en nada y relajarse un poco. Toda esta situación la tenía muy tensa.

Comenzó a caminar pero se detuvo por un momento. Encima del lavamanos se encontraba un espejo y sin querer vio su rostro reflejado en el. Helada, comenzó a tocarse el rostro. Ella parecía... mayor. Por un momento pensó que Ron era el único que lucía más adulto. Comenzó a quitarse lentamente la toalla para observar todo su cuerpo. Efectivamente, su cuerpo estaba más desarrollado. Sus piernas estaban más torneadas, tenía caderas, y hasta su busto había crecido.

- ¿Ya estás lista cariño? – preguntó Ron entrando sin avisar al baño.

- ¡¡AGGGHHH! – Hermione se sobresaltó y dejó caer por completo la toalla quedando completamente desnuda ante Ron.

Su rostro ahora si estaba ardiendo de pena y con nerviosismo tomo la otra toalla que guindaba para cubrirse.

- ¡¡SAL DE AQUÍ! – exclamó Hermione dirigiéndose a Ron.

- ¿Hermione que te pasa? Desde que despertaste estás muy extraña. Además no es la primera vez que te veo sin ropa – añadió Ron confundido y emitiendo una risita.

- ¡¡NO ME PASA NADA, SAL DE AQUÍ! – y terminando de enrollarse en la toalla, Hermione sacó a Ron del baño a empujones.

Puso el cerrojo y luego se sentó en el suelo a llorar.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Al poco rato, Harry llegó con el profesor Dumbledore a la enfermería.

- ¿Dónde está la señorita Granger, Poppy? – preguntó el director de Hogwarts serenamente.

- Aquí profesor Dumbledore – exclamó la señora Pomfrey quien estaba de pie junto a la camilla de Hermione junto con Ron y Harry.

- Muéstrenme la poción – inquirió Dumbledore.

Madame Pomfrey le entregó el frasco ante la mirada asesina de Snape.

- Le he dicho a madame Pomfrey que se perfectamente que poción es la que ha bebido la señorita Granger profesor pero insistió en que su presencia era necesaria, a pesar de que yo opinaba lo contrario – añadió Snape arrastrando las palabras.

Dumbledore olió el frasco, derramo un poco del contenido en su mano y lo observó.

- ¡Vaya! En mi vida hubiera creído que un alumno hubiera elaborado por error esta poción – agregó Dumbledore con una sonrisa – Es una poción demasiado complicada de hacer.

- ¿Verdad que es...? – preguntó Snape sin terminar la pregunta.

- Si Severus, me temo que es esa poción que crees – continuó el director asintiendo.

- ¿Qué poción es, profesor? – preguntó Harry dirigiéndose a Dumbledore.

- ¿Te han dicho que eres demasiado impertinente Potter? – dijo Snape fulminando a Harry con la mirada.

- ¿Fue usted señor Weasley quien elaboró esta poción? – preguntó el director observando por su gafas de media luna a Ron.

- Si... profesor... – respondió el pelirrojo nerviosamente.

- Pues déjeme felicitarlo señor Weasley – añadió Dumbledore con una sonrisa – no cualquiera elabora una poción como esta.

- Gracias – contestó Ron confundido – pero... ¿Y Hermione? ¿Por qué no despierta? ¿Es peligrosa la poción...?

El director se acercó hasta la chica y la observó por un momento. Parecía profundamente dormida.

- Solo puedo decirle señor Weasley que la señorita Granger despertará en su momento – agregó el director tocando una de las mejillas de la chica y dedicándole una mirada serena a Ron.

- Es mejor que se quede en la enfermería hasta que despierte – añadió madame Pomfrey y solicitando el respaldo del director.

- Así es Poppy – continuó Dumbledore caminando hacia la salida de la enfermería – y avíseme inmediatamente cuando eso suceda – terminó con una sonrisa - ¿No vienes Severus? – preguntó el director observando a Snape seriamente.

- Por supuesto profesor – y dicho esto, Snape giró sobre sus talones y salió con el profesor Dumbledore de la enfermería.

- Vayan a sus clases niños, yo cuidaré de la señorita Granger – exclamó madame Pomfrey empujando a los chicos fuera de la enfermería.

- ¿Podemos venir a verla? – preguntó Ron con el rostro aún preocupado.

- Claro que pueden pero solo unos minutos – terminó la enfermera sacando por fin a los chicos y cerrando la puerta.

- No te sientas mal Ron, no fue tu culpa – dijo Harry dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a Ron, notando su cara de preocupación.

- Espero que esa poción no sea peligrosa – añadió mirando al suelo y caminando junto con Harry a clases de transformaciones.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Luego de llorar un rato debido al bochorno que había pasado, Hermione salió del baño y se vistió. Se sintió tan sola y sobre todo confundida. Todo era tan extraño. Quería salir de ese sueño, alucinación o lo que fuese. Ella... ¿madre y esposa?... se puso el mismo jeans que llevaba cuando se levantó y una blusa blanca manga larga de botones que encontró luego de hurgar un rato en el armario. Se amarró el cabello en una coleta alta y metió sus pies en unas sandalias beige.

Salió lentamente de la habitación con dirección a la sala pero se detuvo antes de llegar. Ron estaba sentado en unos de los sillones, con el bebe en su regazo ya bañado y cambiado con un chupón en la boca. La nena estaba sentada en el suelo con un vestido celeste y platicaba con Ron mientras el pequeño dejaba caer una pelota para que ella la recogiera.

Era una linda escena. Ron parecía ser un buen padre. Sostenía con mucho cariño al pequeño... no recordaba como se llamaba, y platicaba muy animadamente con Dasha.

- ¡Mami! – exclamó Dasha corriendo hacia Hermione cuando se percato de la presencia de la chica – Mira, me puse el vestido que me regaló la abuela Molly.

- Te queda muy bien cariño – contestó Hermione sonriendo.

- ¿Nos vamos ya? – preguntó Ron poniéndose de pie junto con el pequeño.

- Si... vámonos ya – contestó Hermione y le tomo la mano a Dasha.

Salieron, y el carro estacionado frente a la casa pertenecía a Ron, ya que se dirigió a abrir las puertas. Dasha corrió y fue la primera en entrar.

- Hermione – Ron se le acercó antes de que llegara al auto – lamento lo del baño, se que tenía que haber tocado la puerta del baño antes de entrar de improvisto pero...

Ron parecía muy apenado.

- No te preocupes... cariño – respondió Hermione mirando al suelo – creo que me he despertado muy sensible.

- Si quieres nos quedamos en casa. Con un fin de semana que dejemos de ir a la madriguera no se acaba el mundo...

- No... Ron... vamos, estoy bien – Hermione levantó el rostro y le dedicó una sonrisa al chico.

Entró al auto y se sentó en la parte delantera. Cuando Ron lo iba a sentar al pequeño en el asiento de bebe del auto, comenzó a llorar.

- Yo lo llevaré Ron – dijo Hermione.

Ron le dio el bebe y luego regresó a la casa por la pañalera del bebe. _"¿Cómo es que se llamaba el pequeño?..."_

- Dasha... – se dirigió Hermione a la pequeña. No encontraba la manera de hacer la pregunta – A ver si adivinas... este... ¿Qué es lindo y pelirrojo y está sentado sobre mis piernas? – era una pregunta sumamente estúpida, pero era la única manera de saber como se llamaba el bebe. No podía preguntarle como si fuera lo más normal del mundo a la pequeña como se llamaba su hermanito, si obviamente ella era su madre y tendría que saberlo.

- ¡Andy! – respondió la pequeña riendo.

- ¡Vaya! Veo que eres una niña muy inteligente – añadió Hermione sonriendo.

- Aquí está la pañalera – dijo Ron entrando al auto – vámonos.

No fue un viaje muy largo. Fueron 45 minutos bastante tranquilos. El pequeño Andy se había dormido en los brazos de Hermione y Dasha contemplaba el paisaje por la ventana. Cuando llegaron, Hermione se asombro. Era la misma madriguera de siempre. Lo único que parecía un poco más vieja.

Se bajaron todos del auto y caminaron hacia la entrada. Hermione sentía su respiración acelerada. Comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa de nuevo. Sin que nadie tocara, la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a una mujer que Hermione reconoció en seguida: Molly Weasley.

- ¡Ron! ¡Hermione! – saludo alegremente la señora Weasley - ¡Dasha!

- ¡Abuelita! – exclamó la pequeña lanzándose a los brazos de la mujer.

- ¡Que grande estás cariño! – dijo la señora Weasley observándola - ¡Has crecido mucho en una semana!

- No exageres mamá – añadió Ron riendo.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó la señora Weasley con ternura - ¿Viene dormido el pequeño Andy?

- Si, – contestó Hermione dominando sus nervios – se durmió en el camino.

- Si quieres puedes recostarlo en mi habitación Hermione – agregó la señora Weasley sonriendo y caminando hacia dentro de la casa.

- Esta... bien... – dijo Hermione caminando detrás de ella.

Casi seguía siendo la misma señora Weasley que recordaba. Pequeña, con cabello pelirrojo, su calidez... pero obviamente se notaba mayor. Así como Ron... y ella.

Luego de acostar al bebe en la habitación de los señores Weasley, regresaron a la sala.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos al observar quienes estaban ahí.

- ¡¿Harry! ¡¿Ginny! –

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione estaba absorta. Harry y Ginny... también parecían mayores. Todos parecían mayores en ese... sueño... o lo que fuese. Harry seguía teniendo ese cabello negro indomable y sus ojos verdes mostraban una mirada más profunda. Quizás madura. Ginny había dejado de ser la pequeña niña que recordaba, y ahora era toda una mujer.

- Hola Hermione – saludó Harry dedicándole una sonrisa. Estaba sentado junto a Ron en uno de los sillones.

- Hola – añadió Ginny, suspicaz al notar la mirada confundida de Hermione - ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Ginny con una risita.

- Eh... nada... es que... ah... luces delgada – agregó Hermione tratando de ocultar en vano su nerviosismo. ¡A penas los recordaba con diecisiete y dieciséis años!

"_¡Dios mío!... ¿Ginny y Harry?"_

- Oh, claro – contestó Ginny alzando una ceja.

De repente junto con Dasha, aparecieron dos pequeños niños corriendo.

- ¿Lily? ¿James? ¿No van a saludar a la tía Hermione? – preguntó Ginny deteniendo un momento a sus dos gemelos.

"_¿James y Lily? Son... son hijos de..."_

- Hola tía Hermione – saludaron los pequeños al unísono. La nena era exactamente la miniatura de Ginny. Poseía una larga cabellera pelirroja, unas pequeñas pecas sobre el rostro, pero había heredado los hermosos ojos verdes de su padre. El niño era igual que Harry pero en pelirrojo. Ojos verdes, anteojos, pero con un cabello rojo hermoso. Todos unos Weasley.

"_¡Dios... los hijos de Harry y Ginny!"_

- Hola... Lily... James – dijo Hermione aún más asombrada que hace un rato. No solo tenía frente a ella a Harry y a Ginny... mayores, sino que... también a sus hijos.

Los dos pequeños la observaban confusos. No era normal que su tía Hermione actuara de esa manera. Le dedicaron una mirada de desconcierto a Dasha, y esta volvió su mirada hacia Ron.

- ¿Dónde están Fred y George? – preguntó el pelirrojo tratando de borrar el silencio sepulcral que había provocado el asombro inesperado de Hermione.

- No vendrán – respondió la señora Weasley encaminándose a la cocina –. Tienen una convención de bromas mágicas. Ustedes vuelvan a jugar ¿si? Que ya pronto estará el almuerzo – dijo a los pequeños que aún se encontraban estáticos frente a Hermione.

Ni lentos, ni perezosos tomaron muy en serio las palabras de su abuela y comenzaron a correr rumbo al jardín.

- ¿Hermione, podemos hablar un momento? – preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa.

- Eh... claro – contestó Hermione asintiendo.

- Vamos al jardín – añadió Ginny tomándola del brazo.

- Si – dijo Hermione observando de reojo a Ron, quien estaba con un rostro bastante preocupado hablando con Harry.

El jardín de los Weasley había mejorado mucho. Ahora que la señora Weasley ya no tenía a ninguno de sus hijos en casa, se había dedicado plenamente al cultivo de plantas y flores, sobre todo exóticas y extrañas del mundo mágico. El jardín no tenía nada que envidiarle, a los invernaderos de Hogwarts. Dasha, James y Lily se encontraban muy entretenidos jugando en un columpio que colgaba de una de las ramas de un árbol de manzanas.

- Hermione... – preguntó Ginny cruzándose de brazos y con una mirada de preocupación - ¿Te sientes bien?

Los nervios comenzaron a fallarle. Tenía unos enormes deseos de contarle a alguien que había despertado en un universo paralelo, que no sabía donde se encontraba ni de donde había sacado dos hijos y un esposo. Pero aunque quisiera, no podía. No sabía que reacción podían tener las personas que le rodeaban en esos momentos. La iban a creer loca. Además, aún no había averiguado que clase de poción era la que bebió en clase de Snape por error y no sabía a ciencia cierta si era... sueño, alucinación...

- Claro que si Ginny – contestó Hermione con una risita nerviosa -. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Ron está preocupado – continuó Ginny observando a los pequeños jugar -, dice que despertaste muy extraña.

- Lo que pasa es que... me duele mucho la cabeza... es todo – respondió Hermione sintiendo sus manos sudar.

- No le has dicho ¿verdad?

Hermione no sabía de qué hablaba la pelirroja.

- ¿Decir... qué?

- Lo de ayer.

- ¿Lo... de ayer?

- Vamos Hermione...

- Yo no...

- ¿Ya le dijiste a mi hermano que estas embarazada de nuevo?

- ¡¿QUE! – Hermione gritó tan estruendosamente que los pequeños dejaron de jugar asustados. Ella... ¡¿EMBARAZADA!

- Shhh... ¡Baja la voz! – susurró Ginny sonriéndole a los niños para que continuaran jugando.

"_¡¡Yo no puedo estar embarazada!"_

- ¡¿De dónde sacas eso!

- Cálmate Hermione – añadió Ginny sentándose en una de las gradas que conducían a la cocina y obligando a Hermione a sentarse junto a ella – yo se que te tomo por sorpresa pero tienes que decírselo...

- ¡¡Es que yo no puedo estar embarazada, Ginny!

- Hermione, no creo que el doctor Scott te haya jugado una broma. La prueba que te hizo ayer en San Mungo salió positiva.

- Pero yo nunca he... es decir... Ron y yo nunca...

La mente de Hermione en micras de segundos le hizo recordar la imagen de cuando despertó en ese mundo paralelo. Ron... ella... cama... desnudos... y se imagino lo que había pasado antes de despertar.

Sintió como la sangre se acumulaba en su rostro, sonrojándolo completamente y solo atinó a cubrírselo con las manos.

"_¡¡Por Merlín!... ¡¡No debo de pensar en eso! Yo nunca..."._

- ¿Se protegen? Bueno Hermione, en una pareja es muy común que suceda, sobre todo por que Ron siempre ha dicho que quiere tener muchos hijos.

Esto sobre pasaba los límites. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba casada... con dos niños... y ahora... ¡¡¿¿CON OTRO EN CAMINO! ¡¡¿¿CUÁNTOS MAS HIJOS QUERÍA RON! ¡¡¿¿CIEN!

- Ginny yo... yo... – Hermione tartamudeaba mucho. No sabia que decir. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se abrazó a la pelirroja para comenzar a llorar.

- Hermione – le consolaba la chica – no llores...

Tenía miedo. Se sentía desesperada. ¡¡Nunca antes había estado embarazada! Recordó varios de los libros muggles que leyó por curiosidad de pequeña, en donde relataban los síntomas que sufrían las mujeres embarazadas. Vómitos, algunas veces mareos, antojos extraños, mucho sueño, cambios hormonales... pero sobre todo, lo que mas le aterraba era pensar en el parto. Tenía en esos momentos dos pequeños hijos pero no había sufrido esa dolorosa transición de ser madre.

- ¡Yo no quiero vomitar, ni tener mareos, ni...

- Hermione – la pelirroja dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro – si en los dos embarazos anteriores fue Ron quien sufrió todos los síntomas, no veo por que en este tengas que ser tú la que sufra todo.

La castaña levantó el rostro y observó a Ginny. _"¿Ron... sentía los síntomas?"._

- ¿Tú... crees? – pregunto tratando de recobrar la cordura. Eso aminoraba en cierto modo su pena. Aunque pensándolo bien, en el fondo hubiera preferido sentir mareos y vómitos, y que Ron sufriera el parto.

- ¡Claro! Recuerda que te hiciste la prueba por que hace dos días que Ron sufre de náuseas.

Hermione aún respiraba entrecortadamente. La impresión de saber que estaba embarazada, empeoraba aún la situación.

- Por lo que veo, aún no se lo dices a Ron ¿verdad? – preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa.

- No... creo que lo olvide – mintió Hermione limpiándose los rastros de lágrimas que tenía en el rostro.

- ¿Acaso no me dijiste que ibas a hacer una riquísima cena y luego se lo dirías? ¿Qué paso después de la cena, eh?

Hermione volvió a recordar como se encontraba al despertar, y sintió de nuevo sus mejías arder. Ginny al observar esto, comenzó reír.

- ¡Ya veo por que se te olvido! – dijo Ginny sin parar reír.

- ¡La comida esta lista! – anunció la señora Weasley desde la cocina, salvando a Hermione de esa penosa charla.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

No recordaba haber comido tanto en toda su vida. Los guisos de la señora Weasley seguían siendo igual de ricos de como los recordaba.

- ¿No quieres más Ron?

- No mamá...

- ¿Ronald Weasley no quiere más comida? Debes de estar enfermo hermanito... – repuso Ginny terminando su pasta.

- A decir verdad desde hace un par de días me he sentido mal... he tenido náuseas – contestó Ron alejando su plato con los últimos restos de comida.

- Deberías ir al médico Ronnie – repuso la señora Weasley entrando a la cocina con los platos hacia el fregadero.

Ginny observó a Hermione de reojo.

- ¿Cómo van las vacaciones, Hermione? – preguntó Harry a la chica.

Hermione no sabía que decir. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de si estaba de vacaciones o no.

- Bien... ¿verdad Ron?

Necesitaba que el pelirrojo le ayudara y urgentemente.

- Si, una larga y preciosa semana – añadió Ron sonriendo – fue una suerte que nos las dieran a ambos.

- ¿Y a que se deben tus náuseas Ron? ¿Algo que comiste? – interrumpió Ginny con un brillo en sus ojos y dedicándole una sonrisa maliciosa a Hermione. Si le costaba tanto decirle a Ron que estaba embarazada, ella con mucho gusto le ayudaría a su amiga.

- Es hora de irnos Ginny – dijo Harry observando su reloj de mano – prometiste a Thonks pasar por su casa.

- Si, pero podemos irnos más tarde ¿no Harry? – en verdad no quería perderse la cara que pondría Ron cuando se enterase.

Hermione estaba más que nerviosa. Sabía perfectamente lo que quería hacer la pelirroja.

- Le dijiste que llegaríamos a las dos treinta y son exactamente las dos y veinte – agregó Harry con mirada seria, haciéndole entender a su adorada esposa que cuando alguien promete algo, debe de cumplirlo.

- Esta bien – suspiro Ginny resignada. Estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible para que Hermione le dijera de una vez por todas a Ron que estaba embarazada, pero al parecer Harry ya lo había notado, y no la apoyaba.

- ¡Lily! ¡James!

Los pequeños, que se encontraban con Dasha, jugando en la sala, corrieron al comedor.

- Es hora de irnos – les aviso Harry.

- ¡No!

- ¡Yo me quiero quedar!

- Vendremos a ver a la abuela mañana ¿si? – dijo Ginny sonriéndole a sus gemelos.

- Esta bien – contestaron al unísono los pequeños un poco decepcionados.

- Creo que también nosotros nos vamos – dijo Ron poniéndose de pie.

- Si... – le secundo Hermione agradeciendo enormemente que Ginny no siguiera con sus indirectas.

No sabía como demonios le diría a "su mejor amigo", ahora esposo, que estaba embarazada por tercera ocasión.

Ron se dispuso a cargar a Andy, quien aún se encontraba en la silla de bebe del comedor, mientras Hermione, aún confundida, caminaba hacia la sala donde se encontraba Dasha jugando con una muñeca.

- ¡Por que se van tan temprano! – exclamó la señora Weasley saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja llena de galletas de coco al escuchar de la partida de todos.

- Tengo que pasar a la casa de Thonks, mamá.

- Oh... ¡Pero preparé galletas!

- Nos las podemos llevar – contestó Ginny al observar la cara de tristeza de sus pequeños.

- ¡Siii! – gritaron emocionados los gemelos de Harry y Ginny, y la pequeña Dasha, mientras se apresuraban a tomar todas las galletas que cupieran en sus manos.

- ¿Tú no quieres Ronnie?

- No mamá, en verdad no me siento bien...

- ¿Sabes que podría estarte causando esa clase de malestares Ron? Que Hermione...

- ¡Ginny! ¡Vámonos! – Harry le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria a su esposa. Ginny le había contado el día anterior sobre el embarazo de Hermione, que Ron aún no lo sabía y que obviamente estaba tratando de que se lo dijera a como diera lugar.

- Esta bien – repuso Ginny poniendo los ojos en blancos – Te llamo mañana Hermione.

- Claro – contestó Hermione salvándose de nuevo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La noche asomaba a lo lejos durante su viaje de regreso. En el camino luego de tomarse un biberón, Andy se había vuelto a dormir, y Dasha iba observando los crepúsculos del paisaje. Al llegar a la casa, Hermione recostó a Andy en su cuna, mientras Ron y Dasha preparaban la cena.

- ¿Mami, me vas a leer "Historia de Hogwarts"? – preguntó Dasha luego de haber terminado su vaso de leche.

- ¿Otra vez? – exclamó Ron con voz aburrida.

- Claro que si – contestó Hermione con una sonrisa. Definitivamente tenía que ser su hija – solo déjame lavar los platos...

- Yo los lavare – dijo Ron poniéndose de pie – tú ve con Dasha.

Hermione tomó de la mano a la pequeña y se dirigieron a su habitación. Era anaranjada y tenía varios libros y juguetes en repisas pegadas a la pared. Le ayudo a colocarse el camisón de dormir, a lavarse los dientes y luego la arropo en su cama.

- Me vas a leer ¿verdad mamy? – preguntó Dasha con una sonrisa.

Hermione asintió, y observó que el grueso libro se encontraba en la mesita de noche de la pequeña. Se apresuró a tomarlo para comenzar a leerle a... su hija. Seguía sintiendo rara esa palabra.

Se acostó con ella y mientras leía, a la pequeña la fue venciendo el sueño hasta que quedó profundamente dormida.

Hermione observó por un momento a la pequeña.

"_No puedo creer que sea mi hija... por que... lo es... ¿o no?"._

Volvió a sentir esa sensación de desesperación de no saber que era todo eso. La había pasado tan bien siendo la mamá de la nena que ahora dormía plácidamente que sintió un nudo en su estómago. Deseo que al salir de todo este sueño en verdad tuviera una hija como Dasha.

Se levantó con mucho cuidado, apagó la luz y cerro la puerta.

"_¿Y ahora?"._

No sabía hacia donde ir. Se sentía muy cansada y solo quería dormir...

"_¡¡Eso es! Si me duermo... quizás cuando despierte... ¡¡volveré a mi vida normal!"._

Ante este pensamiento el estómago le dio un vuelco de esperanza. Caminó rápidamente hasta la habitación donde había despertado por la mañana dispuesta acostarse inclusive con la ropa que andaba puesta, pero olvido que esa habitación la compartía con su "esposo", Ronald Weasley. Cuando entro de golpe a la habitación, Ron se encontraba solo con un bóxer a cuadros y el torso desnudo. Impactada por la vista, Hermione se detuvo de golpe. Ya había entrado a la habitación pero sus piernas estaban estancadas y la sangre comenzaba a aglomerarse en su rostro.

- Hace mucho calor – exclamó Ron dedicándole una sonrisa.

En esos momentos Hermione si comenzó a sentir muuucho calor.

- Yo... no siento calor – contesto dándole la espalda y muy interesada de repente en uno de los cuadros que adornaba la habitación.

En micras de segundos sintió como Ron se le acercó por atrás y la tomaba por la cintura, sintiendo la respiración de él en su cuello. Sus piernas parecían de gelatina y los ojos de repente comenzaron a pesarle mucho pero no de sueño. Era una sensación tan extraña y cálida a la vez.

Recordó al Ron adolescente que era su amigo y olvido por un momento al Ron adulto que en ese momento comenzaba a besarle el cuello. A su mente vino el rostro del chico, de tez blanca y lleno de pecas, sus ojos azules, el cabello pelirrojo y sintió de nuevo un nudo en el estómago.

Muchas veces, estando en Hogwarts había sentido ese nudo en el estómago al ver a Ron, pero hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que en verdad significaba. No era una sensación de desesperación ni de miedo. Más bien era, una sensación... cálida. Molesta y cálida a la vez, que significaba solo una cosa: estaba enamorada de Ron.

Cuando sintió unas manos debajo de su blusa y subiendo hasta llegar a sus pechos, reaccionó dándose cuenta de que en esos momentos no estaba con Ron su amigo, sino que estaba con Ron "su esposo".

Rápidamente se separó de él, casi tropezando con la cama, y con la respiración muy agitada se recostó en la puerta del baño.

- Se-será mejor que... nos acostemos... ¿no crees?

El chico sonrió cálidamente y ella pudo observar un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

- Vamos Hermione... – caminó hasta donde ella y tomando entre sus manos las mejillas de la chica comenzó a besarle los labios.

Hermione sentía que la sangre comenzaba a hervirle de manera exagerada. Quería besar a Ron, pero no a este "Ron". Extrañaba a Ron, su compañero, su amigo... pero se dejo vencer.

Lentamente Ron, sin dejar de degustar los labios de la chica, había bajado las manos y comenzaba a desabrochar la blusa que Hermione llevaba, mientras que ella acariciaba frenéticamente la espalda del chico con sus manos.

A punto de que Ron le desabrochase el sostén, Hermione escuchó un llanto. Empujó a Ron, separándolo de ella y este la observó confundido.

- ¿Qué pasa... – pero antes de continuar hablando, Hermione le había hecho una señal para que callara. Pronto, Ron escucho el llanto que había terminado con la pasión del momento y que al parecer provenían del cuarto de Andy.

Angustiada, Hermione salió apresuradamente del cuarto, sin si quiera abrocharse la blusa. Al llegar a la habitación, el pequeño se encontraba de pie en la cuna, y con sus diminutas manos aferradas a la baranda que era lo único, que ahora, lo separaba de su madre. Al verla, el pequeño paró su llanto, pero aún rodaban por sus mejillas un par de lágrimas. Enternecida hasta el último cabello, Hermione tomó a Andy en sus brazos y lo abrazo tiernamente. Nuevamente, el bebe comenzó a llorar.

Cuando Ron entró a la habitación, dos minutos después y con una camisa puesta, se encontró a Hermione, paseando al pequeño Andy tratando de calmar su llanto.

- No se... no se que le sucede – agregó Hermione preocupada.

- Deben ser los dientes.

- ¿Los dientes?

- Si, recuerda que el sanador dijo que Andy tenía encías muy sensibles y lo más probable era que le dolería la salida de sus dientes.

Se acercó hasta el pequeño, y con cuidado abrió un poco su boca. Efectivamente, un nuevo diente estaba saliendo.

- ¿Y qué haremos? – agregó Hermione, mientras el pequeño seguía afanado en su llanto.

- Le aplicaremos la poción que nos indicó el sanador.

Ron salió de la habitación y regresó cargando un pequeño frasco que contenía un líquido color café. Con un gotero, Hermione se lo dio a beber al pequeño. Tres minutos después, Andy había parado de llorar y satisfechos se dirigieron hacia la habitación del bebe. Lo colocaron en su cuna, pero al parecer Andy no tenía ni una gota de sueño.

Lo pasearon por la habitación, le ofrecieron de nuevo un biberón y hasta optaron por contarle, o mejor dicho, inventarse un cuento, pero Andy no quería dormir.

- ¿Te parece si duerme con nosotros? – dijo Ron notando el cansancio de Hermione, quien seguía paseando a Andy.

La chica asintió, y se encaminaron a su habitación. Colocaron al pequeño en el centro, y ellos se colocaron a los lados.

- ¿Te he dicho que eres muy linda? – repuso Ron con una sonrisa desde el otro lado de la cama a Hermione, mientras Andy agitaba sus manitas.

- Creo que no – contestó Hermione sonrojándose un poco.

- Te quiero – le susurró inclinándose hasta ella y depositando un tierno beso en los labios de la chica.

- Yo también... te quiero Ron – contestó sonriendo ampliamente y sintiendo como sus parpados se cerraban lentamente.

Como un efecto mágico, los tres quedaron dormidos. Antes de entrar en un sueño profundo, Hermione deseó con todas sus fuerzas que al despertar, estuviera de regreso en Hogwarts. A pesar de lo agradable que era Ron adulto, no dejaba de extrañar a su amigo Ron.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¡Hola Gente!**

En primera quiero decirles que... ejem... este fic no es nuevo **nn'**, es decir que hace como quinientos o seiscientos años más o menos **XDDD** publicamos el primer cap (y digo lo publicamos por que somos dos mentes siniestras, digo maestras **XDDD** las creadoras de esta locura) bajo el nick de **LiSa WeAsLeY**, pero por razones del destino (o para ser más específica la falta de Internet en casa, la Universidad y el trabajo) dejamos abandonado el fic por un bueeeen lapso de tiempo **T.T**, y cuando por fin vencimos las dificultades **XDDD **y logramos hacer el cap II, resulta que... olvidamos la contraseña de la cuenta de LiSa WeAsLeY **Y.Y**... si, se que nos debería de dar pena, pero así fue ¬¬... **XDDDD** así que nos vimos obligadas a crear una nueva cuenta bajo el nick de **SaLi WeAsLeY** y volverlo a subir **nn**

Así que, queremos agradecerles a los que leyeron el primer cap del fic con el antiguo nick, que son:

**Castro Cuevas Laura**

**Oliveriux**

**Shadir**

**MayRa**

**Jessie**

**Camille Nathair**

**JaNy**

**C0tE BLacK**

**Yalimi**

**Mione Grint**

**Akanechan!**

**Umi-chan**

**Vale**

**Mar Malfoy**

**Rosy**

**Shagy Sirius**

**SaraMeliss**

**Vicky Potter 07**

**Polly Weasley**

**Snellie**

**EpHyNy**

**Jessi Weasley**

**Nelly Grint**

**Ophelia Dakker**

¡Gracias de Nuevo! Y espero que aún se acuerden de este fic **Y.Y**...

Prometemos tratar de no tardarnos tanto con el siguiente cap **nn''**... je, je...

Cuídense mucho

Atte. **Lil Granger y Ford Anglia 2000 **(o mejor dicho **SaLi WeAsLeY)**


End file.
